Ramen Stand Connections
by Kisaragi Tsukamaru
Summary: Naruto has a strange occurance at the ramen stand.


**Ramen Stand connections**

§

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They only things I own are my own ideas.

§

Naruto sat on his usual stool at the Ichiraku eating his ramen. But it was surreal to him it was completely silent except of the sound of himself eating ramen. But pushing that aside he kept eating his ramen.

Then almost as soon as he finished his bowl of Ramen, Shikamaru came and sat down next to him and ordered a ramen. Yet his mouth didn't move and there was no sound.

It was strange; Naruto just sat there eating his ramen not paying any attention to who what Shikamaru was doing. When Naruto looked up from where he was eating his ramen, he saw that the stand suddenly had Jiraiya and Tsunade eating ramen at the other end of the booth.

Shaking his head he noticed that the only sound was people eating ramen. However his vision was soon blocked by Hinata's face. The next thing that he knew was Hinata was straddling his waist and kissing him deeply on the lips. Then just as suddenly she swiveled in his lap and was sitting in his lap sidesaddle.

His mind did a double take when Hinata began to feed herself some of his ramen, alternating to feed him every other time. However between bites he noticed that Shikamaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade were gone and were replaced by Sasuke, Itachi and Orochimaru.

Looking back to take a bite of the ramen from Hinata he did a double take back to the seated trio. Expecting them to about to attack him but was shocked to see Sasuke calmly eating Ramen between Itachi and Orochimaru.

But before he could do anything he felt a pair of chopsticks bop his head. Looking back he saw Hinata giving him a small smirk. Then Hinata kissed him again, only to feel he tongue snaking into his mouth. Shocked he let her in only to taste ramen entering his mouth. Shocked he looked back to Hinata only to see her licking her lips and giving him a smirk.

After swallowing his ramen, he looked around the stand only to see Iruka, Shizune and another Iruka. As he stared to take another bite he suddenly realized that there were two Iruka's. Whipping his head to the side he saw the two Iruka's simultaneously take out their wallets, pay and leave in the exact same motions.

Confused, Naruto turned to Hinata only to have her place a finger over his lips and shake her head in the negative gesture. Now completely lost, Naruto looked again down the booth to see Garaa and his brother eating ramen with a sand clone and one of Kankuro's puppets eating also.

Looking back to Hinata he watched as she got off him and then sat next to him. Considering that the ramen stand was just full, Naruto's mind was completely shot. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. Then as he watched Hinata eat her ramen in a very provocative way, he watched Temari and Shikamaru sit down and begin to eat of the same bowl.

Looking to his ramen and then looking back, he saw Gamabunta sitting outside of the stand eating a huge ramen with Kyuubi and Manda eating one on either side of him. Looking back to Hinata she kissed his nose and hugged him. Then while hugging him, he heard the first words since he started eating.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you need to w-wake up…"

§

Opening his eyes Naruto looked up to see one of the Konoha Hospitals ceilings with its drab colors. Then looking over to his right his saw a blushing Hinata and a worried looking Tsunade, it was then that he noticed the light and how much it hurt his eyes.

Letting out a groan, Naruto vocalized his discomfort. Then without words, Hinata got up and closed the drapes before sitting on the end of his bed and playing with her fingers while blushing.

Looking back over to Tsunade, he asked the foremost thought on his mind. "What happened Obaa-chan?"

Letting out a little chuckle, Tsunade responded in an amused tone. "You ate month old ramen and collapsed. Your lucky Hinata was coming to visit you, or you wouldn't have been found till later in the week."

Turning his head he looked at Hinata, taking in her current attire that he hadn't noticed before, he saw that she was dressed without her usual coat and looked very nice. Upset that he worried people that he cared about he said, "I'm sorry Hina-chan, Tsunade-obaa-san. I guess I shouldn't eat old ramen."

Hearing Tsunade chuckle at his statement he looked over at her and just saw her smile before she walked out. As Tsunade left the room he felt Hinata hesitantly put a hand on his ankle. Turning to look at Hinata, he gave her his best grin and motioned her to sit next to him.

Once she sat down next to him, Naruto gently pulled her by the shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Seeing her shocked expression, Naruto elaborated. "Just repaying you for earlier." And with that, Naruto lay his head back down on the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly due to his body fighting off bad ramen.

Hinata on the other hand held up her hand to touch her lips, before a huge smile surged across her face and she flopped down next to Naruto and cuddled up next to him, saying "Naruto, I love you."

§

Note: this was a dream I had, I don't know what I ate but it was the craziest dream I've ever had.


End file.
